


Harry's First Day of School

by Talesofivylight



Series: Being Raised by a Werewolf [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Day of School, Friendship, Gen, Godfather Remus Lupin, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin, Little Harry, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofivylight/pseuds/Talesofivylight
Summary: It's Harry's first day of school and he's quite eager to begin learning at the big kid's school. New friends are met as well as bullies. How will Harry's first day of school fair and will he enjoy it?





	Harry's First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place right before "Saving Sirius" but it can be a stand alone read and is not compliant with Harry sending Remus off to break Sirius out of jail.

_**September 3, 1986** _

Harry was excited. It was a very important day for him. Not only did he turn six this past July but now he was going to start his first day of school. He was going to first grade today and he couldn't wait!

He jumped down the stairs one at a time singing "I'm going on the big kid bus" every step he jumped on and when he reached the bottom he proceeded to do a little dance. Walking into the living room, he saw his Thundercats backpack and let out a little squeal as he grinned and went over to it. Opening the bag, he counted the five folders and notebooks he would need for his subjects: Language Arts, Reading, Writing, Vocabulary and Spelling, and Math. He was excited to learn Math and to show off his reading ability. Moony would let him read out loud every night and when he took the test to start school, the test examiner said that he was already reading at a third-grade level.

But what Harry was really looking forward to was making new friends. Some of the friends he had in kindergarten went to different schools. Harry was going to a private school where he would have to take a bus, which the young wizard was very eager to do. School just sounded exciting and meeting new people would make it even more exciting.

"Harry, if you're out there come in the kitchen and eat some breakfast. Your bus will be here soon." Remus called from the kitchen and Harry smiled as he ran through the doorway.

Remus smiled at his godson as Harry sat at the table and placed a plate of waffles and eggs in front of him. A small cup of orange juice was placed slightly in front of the plate just out of Harry's reach, though the child still reached for it first.

"Eat some of your breakfast before you drink your juice, Harry," Remus chided gently as he turned back to the counter to grab his own plate. Sitting down with his godson, Remus watched as Harry rushed through his breakfast and smiled gently at him.

"Slow down, cub. The food isn't going anywhere."

Harry swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Moony. But if I don't eat fast, I'll miss my bus and then I'll be late for school. I can't be late on the first day of school."

"Well, you're absolutely right about that. You can't be late on your first day. What would your teachers think?"

"I know! They would…would probably think I was lazy!" Harry replied, stuttering over his words a bit as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't want them to think I'm lazy, Moony, so I gots to eat and wait for the bus."

Remus chuckled. "Have to, Harry, not 'gots to'."

"That's what I said," the six-year-old replied as he returned to his breakfast, albeit a bit slower than before.

Remus smiled at the child as they both finished their breakfast. Harry eagerly stood up and put his dishes in the sink before grabbing his matching lunch box with the Thundercats characters on it and rushing back out to the living room where his bookbag was at with Remus following at a slower pace.

The older wizard knew his child was excited about starting school. He always asked Remus about starting the "big kids school" when he was in Kindergarten and now that he was going to first grade there was nothing to quell the excitement. But where Harry was excited to start first grade and go to the elementary school with the other kids, Remus was not.

It would be the first time that Harry would be away from him for most of the day instead of just half of the day. It would be the first time Remus wouldn't have to plan an activity for him and Harry to do to keep the energetic boy busy until dinner. His little boy was on the path to independence and Remus honestly wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Moony! The bus is here!" Harry said in the loud screech that only an excited child could emit and Remus rubbed one of his ears.

"No need to yell, cub," Remus replied grabbing Harry's bookbag off the floor and helping the boy put it on. He grabbed one of Harry's lighter jackets and handed it to him before kneeling down to fix one of the loose laces on Harry's sneakers.

"Now, you have all of your books?" he asked as he straightened.

"Yup!" Harry said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"You have your pencil case?"

"It's in my bag."

"Do you think you have enough pencils?"

"Yes, Moony."

"What about your lunch?"

"I have it right here!" Harry held up the bag that matched his bookbag.

"What about-"

"Moony! I'm going to miss the bus!" Harry interrupted exasperated. Remus smiled sadly and allowed Harry to open the door. He followed at a slow pace, the smile never leaving his face.

He watched his six-year-old run to the front gate of the yard and open it; watched him walk up to the bus with a big grin on his face; watched him put one foot on the bus and stop. Remus walked to the gate. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at his godfather, then after a moment's hesitation ran forward and wrapped his arms around the man's middle before letting go with a smile and running onto the bus. Remus smiled as he watched Harry find a seat on the bus. With a wave to the bus driver who had closed the doors, he watched the bus drive off down the road wistfully.

"My mom said that she felt the same way when my sister and I first started school. Then she said after a while she was happy that we went to school because it gave her a break at home."

"I don't think I need breaks from Harry. He's an amazing kid." Remus responded as turned to look at Annie who was staring in the direction of where the bus disappeared. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I have class at ten and have to make my way to the bus before I miss it. Mom has the only working car so I'm stuck with public transportation for the day," she explained as she hefted her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

Remus, needing an excuse to find something to do, gestured to the car sitting in the driveway. "Why don't you let me drive you to your campus?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you, Remus."

"It's not a bother for me at all. I have nothing to do today except maybe do some cleaning and go to the shops for dinner but that's all, really."

Annie bit her lip. "No, I couldn't impose-"

"I insist, Annie. Now, since it's only half past seven, how about you join me for a cuppa or some coffee and you can tell me about how your first two weeks of classes went."

**~R.L.~H.P.~R.L.~H.P.~**

"…Michael Green,"

"Here." A boy with brown hair and eyes shyly raised his hand as he called out.

The teacher, Mr. Everdeen, smiled gently at the boy before moving on down the list of student's names.

"Faith Greenburg…"

"Here!" a girl said rather loudly with her hand raised high. Mr. Everdeen smiled at her eagerness and continued on with his list.

Harry looked around the classroom again with a look of wonderment. He couldn't believe this was what a big kid classroom looked like. It was quite different than his kindergarten classroom. Bright, colorful pictures of animals and the letter they started with lined the walls of the room from the window on the left side of the room to the top of the classroom door on the right side of the room. There was a round globe was sitting on a corner of Mr. Everdeen's desk and a small decorative can sat on the other corner filled with pencils and pens.

As a matter of fact, Harry noticed that there were a lot of owl things in the classroom. Toward the back of the class on the wall next to the cubbies where the students hung up their coats and bags, was a wall with all of the names of the students in Harry's class. Each name, including Harry's, were written on an owl and placed on the felt that the owls were placed on. At the top of the wall the words, "Whooo is here today?" were in another speech bubble next to a large owl with the name Mr. Everdeen on it. The cubbies that were on the wall next to the name wall were designed to look like nests in a tree and currently had the backpacks and light coats in the nests where the student's names where. Harry looked behind him at his cubby with his name on it and saw his Thundercats bag sitting there in the nest. The nests, of course, were made of strips of construction and confetti paper and brown felt paper to look like a tree branch. On top of the cubbies stood a parliament of papier-mâché owls with smiles on their faces as they watched over the classroom.

"Lisa Porter…"

"Here."

Harry turned around to face the front just as Mr. Everdeen looked up from his roll book saying, "Harry Potter-Lupin…"

"Here," Harry answered with a raise of his hand.

Mr. Everdeen smiled at him and Harry saw him mark something off in his book. He looked down at his desk as his teacher continued calling student's names. He was happy to see the little owlet drawing on his name tag that was taped to his desk. Looking over at the desk next to him, he saw that boy next to him also had his name taped to his desk and had an owlet on it as well.

"Tyga Williams."

"Here," a dark-skinned boy with short hair raised his hand. He was sitting two seats behind Harry and two rows over in the last row. There were five rows of six students and the boy was in the second to last seat in the last row by the windows. Harry was in the middle row and he kind of wished he was sitting by the window too.

"Well, hello again to all of you!" Mr. Everdeen said cheerfully and Harry turned his attention back to his teacher. "Welcome to your first day of first grade. I see some very eager faces here ready to learn and have fun this year. Why don't we start with everyone standing one at a time and saying their name? Then you can tell us something you like. Who would like to go first?"

Only two students raised their hands. One was the girl sitting on Harry's other side and she looked to be ready to jump out of her seat with how high her hand was raised. The other student was a boy in the front row.

Mr. Everdeen smiled. "Alright, how about…" he looked at his role book again, "Faith. Please stand at your desk and give us your name and tell us something that you like."

The brown-haired girl stood up daintily and turned to the side slightly so that everyone could see her. "My name is Faith Greenburg and I am six years old. I'll be turning seven next week Saturday. I like ponies, clothes, jewelry, cats, kittens-"

"He said one thing that you like. Not an entire list," came a voice from the back of the room, causing some of the other students to giggle.

Faith glared at the boy who dared to interrupt her. Mr. Everdeen cleared his throat and looked at his role book. "Mr. Williams, that was rude to interrupt Faith. We don't interrupt anyone while they're talking in this classroom and treat everyone with respect. If you have something to say you will raise your hand and I will call on you. Is that clear, everyone?"

A chorus of "Yes, Mr. Everdeen" was said and the teacher turned back to Faith who was standing at her desk looking smugly at Tyga who was now glaring back at her.

"Miss Greenburg, if you would continue, please."

Faith stuck her tongue out at the boy in the back of the room before turning to face her teacher. "I am finished, Mr. Everdeen. Thank you for listening," she said before sitting back down in her seat as daintily as she stood.

Harry turned in his seat to look at the boy who spoke and caught his hazel eyes on his own green ones. Tyga smirked and winked at him before rolling his eyes. Harry smiled gently before turning back to face the front of the class to listen to the rest of his classmates introduce themselves.

Mr. Everdeen decided to call each student one by one after the first two students since everyone was too shy to speak up, so when Harry's turn came, he stood up and faced his teacher who was taking a drink from the cup that was on his desk, with a smile.

"I'm Harry Potter-Lupin and I like Thundercats and Quidditch!" he said cheerfully and confidently. His smile turned into concern after his introduction however when he saw Mr. Everdeen cough rather harshly and pound on his chest a bit as he put his cup back on the table. As his teacher continued to cough, Harry exchanged worried glances with his classmates.

"Are you okay, Mr. Everdeen?"

The man nodded as he coughed once more to clear his airways. "F…fine, Harry. I'm fine. How…have you finished introducing yourself?"

"Um…I think so."

"What's Quidditch?" one boy asked.

Harry smiled again. "Only the bestest thing ever! I want to play Quidditch when I get bigger. I have a broom to-"

"Alright, Harry. Please, take your seat so that we can have others introduce themselves." Mr. Everdeen said as he continued to cough lightly to dislodged the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

Harry sat back down, wondering if he was the cause for his teacher's coughing fit, but soon his attention was diverted to the next student introducing herself. The young girl, Harry remembered her name being April Maxwell, started crying after she said her name.

Mr. Everdeen took a moment to calm the girl down and once her sobbing turned into sniffles he had her sit back down in her seat. The rest of the student introductions went by without any other outbursts or fits and soon Mr. Everdeen moved to the corner of the room that had stacks of books on a table. Picking up the first stack, he went to the closest row and placed the workbooks on each student's desk.

"These are your new Phonics books. We'll start working in them tomorrow," he said as he handed out the last book.

Harry looked down at his new workbook and noticed the cover had an apple on it with a green worm coming out of it and the letter "A" was next to it. Harry smiled to himself. He already knew how to say his letters. Moony had him practicing since he was three. The young boy opened the book and flipped through it briefly until the next book was placed on his desk. This one read Language Arts. It was a little thicker than the phonics workbook and it made Harry wonder how heavy it would be to carry. The next three books were smaller than the other two workbooks. One was labeled "Reading and Vocabulary" and the second read "Writing Grade 1" book.

"Now, the last two subjects you'll be learning this year are Math and Spelling," Mr. Everdeen picked up a very thick, heavy, hardcover textbook. "This," he dropped the book on his desk causing every child to jump in their desk from the sound, "is your Math textbook." Most of the students gasped or groaned at the heavy looking book, including Harry.

"However, I am not a mean person and even I think that this is too heavy and much too large for young children such as yourselves to have to carry to and from school every day. So, starting tomorrow for class work and for homework, I will print out pages from this book and hand them out to all of you to work from. Make sure you have a folder for your Math work."

"I have one, Mr. Everdeen!" Faith called out eagerly as she held up a bright green folder in the air. "I wrote "classwork" on one side and "homework" on the other side too!"

"Did you also write goodie two-shoes on the front of the folder?" Tyga snarked from his desk.

Most of the boys laughed until Mr. Everdeen narrowed his eyes at the boy in the back of the room. "Mr. Williams come to my desk if you will."

Harry followed his teacher's gaze to look at Tyga and saw the boy swallow thickly as he stood and slowly walked to the teacher's desk. Mr. Everdeen looked down at his student with a frown. "This is the second time I have had to tell you about being rude to Miss Greenburg-"

"You said that it was rude to interrupt her, not saying she was a goodie-two-shoes was rude," the six-year-old interrupted.

Mr. Everdeen put a hand on his hip as he gazed at the boy before him. Tyga tried to hold the man's stare but he wavered quickly as the older man narrowed his eyes again at the blatant defiance. Mr. Everdeen spoke again. "This will be the third time that you have been rude to someone in this classroom, young man. Twice to your classmate and now you dare to be rude to me. And for your information, Mr. Williams, I believe I said that everyone is to be treated with respect in this classroom. Didn't I?"

Tyga stood grabbing the side of his uniform pants nervously. "Yes…" he replied softly.

"And what you just said to your classmate and how you interrupted me were very rude, weren't they?"

Tyga nodded. Harry stared at Mr. Everdeen along with the rest of the class as he walked behind his desk to get his desk chair. Whispers of "Oh, he's in trouble," and "Is he going to get a spanking?" mingled around the students. Harry held his breath as he watched his teacher put the chair to face the corner of the room close to his desk before turning around to face his classmate.

"Come here, Mr. Williams. Maybe some time in the corner thinking about your behavior will do you some good."

Harry watched as his classmate shuffled over to his teacher and, with a gentle guiding hand on his shoulder, sat down to face the corner of the room; his shoulders slumped in sadness and contriteness.

"Keep your nose in that corner until I say you can leave, Mr. Williams." Harry heard Mr. Everdeen say before the sound of clapping could be heard.

"Alright, everyone! We're going to work a little bit on our writing skills and ABCs. Now, who can say their alphabet?"

**~R.L.~H.P.~R.L.~H.P.~**

Harry ran outside with the rest of his outside after Mr. Everdeen escorted them to the playground area of the school. His class shared the recess period with another first-grade class, the Meerkats, so their teacher was also outside with Mr. Everdeen watching over their classes. He was eager to get on one of the swings but by the time he got outside the swings were already taken. With a shrug, he decided to move over to the slide area, but it was already crowded with other students.

Looking around the playground, most of the fun objects were occupied by kids with little lines of other kids waiting for their turns. With a sigh, Harry continued to look around and moved over toward the jungle gym, until he saw his classmate, Tyga, sitting under the only tree in the schoolyard. Detouring to the tree, Harry stepped up to the boy who had watched him approach and smiled at him.

"Hi. How come you're sitting by yourself?" Harry asked looking down at the dark-skinned boy.

Tyga shrugged. "No one wants to play with me."

Harry cocked his head. "Why?"

Another shrug. "I don't know." Tyga looked out at the other kids playing various games. "Why do you care?"

"'cuz everyone should be able to play. There's gots to be a reason why nobody wants to play with you."

Tyga looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you want to play with the other kids?"

Harry looked out at the other kids playing and then back at Tyga. He would have liked to go play but he wanted to play with this kid too, not just the ones out on the playground. He sat down in the shade next to the boy and brought his knees to his chest. Tyga shook his head at him.

"What are you doing, kid?" he asked.

"What's it look like? I'm sitting down."

"Go and play with the other kids."

"I want to play with you." Harry insisted, "and don't call me kid. You're a kid too, you know."

Tyga opened his mouth to retort but didn't have a comment to reply with. Instead, he sighed and leaned back against the tree with the intent to ignore his company as they watched the other students play. The silence didn't last long as Tyga soon realized that Harry wasn't going anywhere and he was soon feeling uncomfortable having someone nearby and wasn't talking to them.

"You really should go out and play with the others. They'll start to make fun of you if you don't."

Tyga said breaking the silence.

"Why would they make fun of me? That's mean." Harry asked with wide eyes.

"'cuz you're sitting with me."

"So?"

Tyga sighed again. "If you're sitting with me, then you're not being friends with Faith Greenburg," he stated as he pointed at the girl across the yard swinging with her friends, her brown hair flowing behind her every time one of the other boys pushed her forward. "And if you're not friends with Faith Greenburg then you get made fun of. It's just how it is."

Harry stared at the girl Tyga was pointing to and frowned in thought. "Well, that's not nice at all."

Tyga shrugged again. "It's just how it is. She has been the boss of everyone since kindergarten and everyone is scared of her because she has a big brother who will push you to the ground if you don't listen," he said with a frown. "Well, she's not the boss of me."

"Me neither." Harry declared. He looked back at Tyga. "Is that why you were mean to her in class?"

Tyga smirked. "She deserved it. She's a goodie-two-shoes and a teacher's pet. She used to get me in lots of trouble last year if I didn't do what she said."

Harry sat in thought for a few seconds. "She was mean to you last year but…I…I don't think you should be mean to her anymore."

Tyga looked at Harry. "You don't? But  _she_  was mean to  _me_!"

"Yeah…but that was last year. We're big kids now. We have to start be..beha-ving like big kids.

Or we will look like babies!"

"I'm not a baby," Tyga grumbled.

"'sides, you got yourself in trouble today. Why were you rude to Mr. Everdeen?"

Tyga looked away. "I didn't mean to be. It just slipped out."

"Oh. That happens to me sometimes when I'm talking to Moony." Harry said with a smile.

Tyga looked confused. "Who's Moony?"

"My dad. I call him Moony."

"Why don't you just call him dad?"

Harry tilted his head as he thought about the question but he couldn't come up with a good answer. "I don't know."

Tyga smiled. "You're weird, Harry. I like you."

"Thanks…I think…" Harry said with a smile. "So…do you wanna go play Tag with the other boys?"

"Sure!" Tyga replied as he stood up. Harry followed suit and the two boys walked out into the sun to the group of boys huddled in a circle.

The two boys managed to not be "It" first, but each boy was "tagged" early on in the game and had to sit on the side until the current game was over or until they were "tagged" back in. While sitting on the side, Harry asked, "So what did Faith do to you last year?"

Tyga scowled. "Everything. She would steal my snacks at snack time and give me her yucky veggie sticks to eat. And one time she held them in her hand for so long that they were covered in her hand sweat!"

"Gross!" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah! So, I put them back on her plate. She told our teacher that I was trying to steal her

snacks and eat her lunch because I already finished mine. She told a lie to the teacher and the teacher  _believed_  her!"

"That's horrible!"

"I had to sit in the corner until nap time that day. Other days…well…" Tyga trailed off.

Harry leaned over to look at his face. "What?"

"Well…my teacher last year was really mean. At least she was mean to me and anyone who wasn't friends with Faith. I think she might have been her aunt or something." Tyga speculated as he put his chin in between his hands.

"How was she mean to you?"

"Um…she would…she would get really really mad and sometimes yell at the kids Faith would tattle on. She would…well…" he paused again before releasing a deep sigh, "sometimes she would hit us."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hit you?"

Tyga nodded. "Sometimes she would spank us, but other times she would push us to the floor or put hot sauce in our mouths or make us sit with soap in our mouths. Sometimes we would have to sit in the corner forever! And it was always Faith's fault for getting us in trouble!"

Harry looked terrified when Tyga finished talking. He never knew one little girl could be so much trouble! She would cry on a whim next to a kid who had something she wanted, steal snacks, spill water on a classmate's bedspread during naptime and tell the teacher that they wet themselves. She even made sure all of the toys and playground items were occupied by her and her friends who were too scared to defy her so that the other kids couldn't play.

He looked across the playground where the girl in question was standing at the top of the play castle that held the slide. It seemed as if she was telling which child was allowed to go down the slide and which kid couldn't. When Tyga first mentioned that Faith Greenburg was a bully, he didn't want to believe him. Actually, he wanted to find something positive about Faith to prove Tyga wrong.

But now that he heard what she used to do and seeing how she was being bossy on the slide, he knew to believe Tyga. Faith Greenburg was nothing but trouble and Harry was going to stay away from her.

"I don't want to follow Faith. Moony told me that I have to be my own leader and not follow other people." Harry stated firmly.

"My mom said the same thing," Tyga responded with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"So…did you ever tell your mom and dad about your mean teacher?" he asked.

"Not at first," Tyga banged the back of his shoe on the concrete. "but when Ms. Shapiro

smacked my hands with a ruler and my hand was hurting for a long time, I told my mom. She was really mad."

Harry's eyes widened again. "What did she do?"

Tyga smiled. "She told the principal and Ms. Shapiro was fired. All us kids told the grown-ups what she did to us and a lot of grown-ups were really mad. One kid's mom took a ruler and smacked Ms. Shapiro right across her face!"

"Wow!" Harry said amazed.

"It was so-"

A whistle sounded in the distance and the boys looked up to see the other first-grade teacher

blowing the item loudly. Mr. Everdeen was calling for his students to line up so Harry and Tyga raced over to him and stood in the spots he placed them in. Once everyone was properly lined up, the students were escorted back to their classroom where Mr. Everdeen pulled out a box filled with smaller boxes of crayons and a stack of paper.

"Starting today, we're going to have class helpers. Every week, the class helpers will change. Their job is to hand out papers, art supplies, and make sure everyone is in their seat after recess is over. Does that sound like an easy job?"

"Yes, Mr. Everdeen!"

"Great! Now, rules about being a class helper. If you do a good job of being a helper, you'll get a sticker next to your name in my book. If you do a bad job, I will pick someone else to help. If you get ten stickers next to your name, you'll get a special prize." The students all quietly cheered at that announcement. Harry smiled. He liked getting prizes. He listened carefully as his teacher spoke again. "You will also get a sticker if you have good behavior for the day."

"That means Tyga won't ever get one." Faith said smugly. Tyga glowered at her. Mr. Everdeen cleared his throat loudly and gave the girl a pointed look. Faith at least had the decency to lose her smile.

With the drama quelled, Mr. Everdeen looked around the classroom. "Alright, who would like to be our class helpers this week?"

Hands instantly raised in the air and some children even chorused "me" as loud and as long as they could. Harry noticed Faith was standing up next to her desk with her hand raised. He looked back at Tyga who was sitting with his arms crossed. Harry raised his hand timidly as he wanted to be a class helper along with the rest of his classmates.

In the end, Michael Green and a girl named Erin Joelle were picked to be class helpers for the week. Their first job was the help Mr. Everdeen hand out the crayons and coloring paper to everyone in the class. The students spent the next forty-five minutes coloring as part of their art class and then began to practice the upper and lower case "A" and "B" in their writing workbooks. While they were working on those, Mr. Everdeen placed envelopes on each student's desk and told them to put them in their bookbags straight away before continuing.

Some students received two envelopes while others received one.

The rest of the day ended without incident and soon Mr. Everdeen had his students pack up their belongings and line up to escort them to the school bus for those taking the bus, and the others to the cafeteria for those who were waiting for parent pick-up.

Harry grinned happily when he saw that Tyga was getting on the bus with him. "Let's sit together!"

Tyga smiled back. "Okay."

The two first graders moved to an empty seat and started chatting about their classes and various things that little boys talked about: trains, trucks, favorite TV shows and superheroes.

Tyga's favorite was Wolverine while Harry's favorite was Spiderman. By the time the boys moved onto their favorite colors the bus was pulling onto their street and stopping at the designated bus stop.

"Terrace Lane," the bus driver called. "All students getting off line up and carefully walk off the bus in a single line."

Harry and Tyga stood up and moved in between two bigger kids who were also getting off and walked off the bus.

"Andrew!" Tyga yelled as soon as he got off the bus and ran to a boy who looked like an older version of him. Harry looked around for someone he recognized and finally spotted Moony standing in the back of the crowd with a smile on his face.

With a broad grin, Harry ran and jumped into Remus' arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hello there, cub."

"I missed you, Moony."

"I missed you too, Harry. How was your first day?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell every little detail of what happened that day but was interrupted. "Harry, is that your dad?"

Harry turned to look at Tyga who was holding onto the older boy's hand. With a nod, Harry took Remus' hand as well.

"Yeah, this is Moony. Moony, this is my new friend, Tyga."

Remus smiled at the two boys before him before holding out his hand to them. "Well hello there, Tyga. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Hi. Harry was really nice to me. He became my friend today." Tyga beamed happily.

The older boy, Andrew, tilted his head. "Remus Lupin…you live up the street from us, don't you?"

Remus thought back to the times he would sit in the front yard while Harry played and wondered if he saw any other children on the street. He vaguely remembered seeing an African-American family move into the neighborhood two years ago and had seen two older children playing on the street with some of the other neighborhood kids, but he didn't know there was a third one.

"I believe we do," the older man agreed with a small smile.

"I remember seeing your name somewhere as well…" Andrew paused to think before his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "Of course! I think you're going to be my homeroom teacher and History teacher this year!"

Remus made a committal noise and smiled at the eager teenager. "Is that so? Well then, I would be derelict in my duties as your new teacher if I didn't escort you home. Shall we?"

Andrew shrugged and while his brother and Harry cheered at being able to talk more about the day. The walk home was filled with eager six-year-old chatter and soon the two groups parted to head into their own homes.

Harry tossed his backpack off by the door along with his school shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"Moony, can I have a snack?"

"Sure Harry, but wash your hands first," Remus replied as he picked up the boy's bag and opened it. "Do you have any homework today?"

"No, just lots of papers for you to sign and two letters," Harry said from the kitchen.

Remus muttered the correct phrase of "a lot of papers" under his breath but didn't feel up to correcting his son. Rummaging through the bag he opened the folders and looked through Harry's notebook labeled "Homework Book" and saw a brief line that said, "bring signed papers tomorrow" written down in Harry's chicken scratch.

 _'I really need to have him work on his penmanship.'_  Remus sighed as he opened another folder that was filled with five papers and two envelopes. He sent the folder to his desk in his study to peruse later with a flick of his wrist and set the bag down by the door before heading into the kitchen to join Harry and allow the child to tell him all about his first day of school.

**~R.L.~H.P.~R.L.~H.P.~**

Levi Everdeen sat at his desk in his home later that night flipping through the profile of his students that was given to him that afternoon before he left work. Jefferson Emery Magnet School was a 1st-12th grade private school on its own campus that prided itself on its high graduation rate for the high school section of the school. Grades 1-8 were in the two large main buildings separated by a long, covered bridge connecting the two buildings together. Across the campus sat the high school which housed grades 9-12. He had a younger cousin who was currently living with him attending the school as an 8th grader as he was the only living relative who could take her in after the girl's parents were murdered by crazed fanatics five years ago. And in three years his own little boy would be going into the first grade. It was a fine school.

Levi had been working at the campus for the last three years now and always with the first graders. He enjoyed seeing their little faces light up when they learned something new or answered a question correctly. Even some of their questions and responses to his own questions were quite interesting and their answers never seemed to surprise him when he asked for a response. Actually, it had been a very long time since he was genuinely surprised by a child.

Until today that is.

Levi flipped the pages until he reached the P's in the book.

Harry Potter-Lupin…

When he saw the child's name in his log book he didn't think anything about the coincidences. There were plenty of Potters in the world and Harry was a common name. But when he finally saw the boy in his class and when the child stated he enjoyed Quidditch, he just knew the kid belonged to the boy who was two years under him at Hogwarts. That unruly mop of hair could only belong to James Potter, the star Quidditch player of Gryffindor. Levi only knew the kid for three years before his family moved him to America to escape the war. It was a decision he at first hated, but shortly after moving across the pond, he met the girl he would make into his girlfriend and then into his wife. Sure, she was a No-maj, a term used in America to describe non-magic users, but she was an amazing woman and accepted him and his magic with an open mind and Levi was grateful to his parents for moving him away.

The same couldn't be said for James Potter and his family.

News of Voldemort's crazy war against the Light and how close he came to winning the war reached far and wide. The news of his defeat by an infant also reached the ears of wizarding kind all over the world. Harry Potter was a name revered in every country and continent on Earth, the sacrifices his parents made cherished and praised. No one knew what became of Harry Potter after that Halloween night…well, no one knew until today.

It was spur of luck that Levi happened to have the Boy-Who-Lived in his classroom. He found it strange that Harry would be in America though. He would think the Ministry would keep Harry in England to ensure he was raised by a proper magical family…like the Malfoys. But somehow, he ended up being raised here…

Levi looked at the boy's name again. "Lupin" was hyphenated. The name didn't ring a bell, but whoever it was must have been trusted to raise Harry Potter.

He had written to Harry's guardian to have a meet and greet long before the first parent-teacher conferences were held. If he was being raised in a muggle school and neighborhood but in a magical household the child would need to know not to go speaking about their world, even in innocent conversation. Hopefully Mr. Lupin would be able to meet with him soon.

"Levi, Michelle said dinner is ready."

Levi looked up to see his younger cousin standing in the doorway of his office. He smiled at the girl and stood up, stretching his limbs and cracking a few bones. The young teenager laughed.

"You're getting old, cousin," she said dodging his grab as he went to tickle her.

"I take offense to that," Levi replied with a sniff before his fake pompous air faltered into a laugh of his own. "Sometimes, Corrin, I feel old."

"Well…you  _are_ twenty-nine. You're almost thirty and an old man." The girl rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright you little scamp. I'll show you old." Levi said as he hauled the girl over his shoulder, bouncing her once as she laughed on their way into the dining room.

Putting the girl on her feet, Levi went over to his pregnant wife and gave her a kiss. He was truly happy and honestly was eager to see how this year would play out with young Harry Potter sitting in his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot. I enjoy writing little Harry and the things he gets into. There will be more one-shots or mini stories of Harry's time in elementary school. This won't be the last time we see Tyga, Faith, or Mr. Everdeen. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a Kudos or a comment! <3 <3


End file.
